PROJECT HEROES in 3D - A Super Smash Bros x Project XEN Crossover
by Epic Networks
Summary: A Sony x Nintendo x All-Game Xover featuring Nathan Drake, Bayonetta, Aiden Pearce, & the Super Smash Bros as the main casts. When one Sony PlayStation fanboy gets cursed by a demonic council and a Nintendo fanboy finds himself hunted by the police and the FBI, both unlikely heroes must undergo a risky mission that could be the death of the world as we know it.
1. Cast of Original Characters

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo, while the other games to be shown in this story belong to various gaming publisher such as Sony and Microsoft.

* * *

**- **_Super Smash Bros. 3D x Project XEN_** -**

**PROJECT HEROES IN 3D**

* * *

**xxx**

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

**- From Super Smash Bros. 3D –  
**For more information about these characters, check out _Super Smash Bros. 3D._

-**Jacen 'Jace' Riders****, **Main character. Italian/Japanese American nephew of a Nintendo Corp. engineer, Dr. Dimentio. Nintendo fan and troublemaker, and owner of a magical Nintendo 3DS.**  
**  
-**Hunter 'Hunt' Long****, **Jace's Japanese American best friend. Geek by nature and coward unlike his friend.

-**Jennifer 'Jenn' Dimentio, **Jace's cousin and daughter of the Nintendo Corp. engineer Dr. Dimentio. She's a creative fashionista.

-**Patricia Turner**, African-American gamer girl who is a huge Legend of Zelda fan and has a secret crush on Link**.**

-**Maple Reid, **Scottish-American gamer girl who is Patricia's best friend and has an obsessive crush on Jace. But she's too young for him.

**-****Hans, **Japanese boxer who is Maple's rival but also secretly his crush.

**-****Ryan Somith, **A hotheaded skillful hacker who can get very angry and dangerous. Jace and Hunt's worst enemy.

_More characters reveal coming soon…_

**- From Project XEN –  
**For more information about these characters, check out _Project XEN._

-**Michael Bellin****, **Main character. American college gamer from Chicago who's the proud owner of the magical XEN console. A hothead member of the League of Video Gaming Legends who goes by codename Gamer 824.**  
**  
-**Mikayla Bellin****, **Michael's tween sister who loves the game _Cutie Buck _and always annoys Michael in many ways possible. She's a fashion addict.

-**Terrence 'Terre' Parks, **Michael's African-American fat best friend. Can get easily emotional or can secretly be an emo person.

-**Will and Rich Hardwick**, Fraternal twin brother game designers who used to work for Nintendo, Sony, and Ubisoft. Will is calm and collected while Rich is edgy and adventurous.

**-****Cutie Buck****, **Game character and mascot of the XEN console from his titular game _Cutie Buck_. An adorable lop bunny who relies on carrot to boost his confidence. He has a crush on his bunny girl Abigail.

**-****Rafe, **Game character of the XEN console game _Call of Duty Operation W.A.R_. He's a US Army general who has grown mature and serious despite his young age.

_More characters reveal coming soon…_

**xxx**

**VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS**

**- From Super Smash Bros–**

**All Smash Bros. Series characters**

_More characters reveal coming soon…_

**- From Project XEN –**

-**Nathan Drake**** (**_Uncharted_ series**)**  
**-****Bayonetta**** (**_Bayonetta**)  
-**_**Aiden Pearce**** (**_Watch_DOGS**)**_

_More characters reveal coming soon…_

* * *

**Next Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1 - Judgment in 3D

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo, while the other games to be shown in this story belong to various gaming publisher such as Sony and Microsoft.

* * *

**- **_Super Smash Bros. 3D x Project XEN_** -**

**PROJECT HEROES IN 3D**

* * *

**xxx**

**Author****'****s Note: **_This special SSB x PXEN crossover will be written from Jace and Michael__'__s point of views, except for scenes where they will not show up in, which will be written in the usual third-person view. Enjoy!_

**- Chapter 1 ****–  
Judgment in 3D**

-**Jacen Riders****'**** POV-**

Thursday afternoon was chaotic inside Courtroom B of New York City County Courthouse. The jury, the guards, even the audience were all in a heated dispute, debating on whether or not they should enforce a greater jail sentence against me, Jacen Riders. (You can also call me Jace. It's a way cooler alias.)

I quietly listened to the crowd talking over one another across from where I was sitting. But I didn't pay much attention to them. I stared bleakly at the high seat, where the judge usually sat. He had apparently taken his leave because it was time for a break. Or as those big-shot lawyers would call it, recess.

But I didn't care. All I cared about was my freedom. And getting out of my suit and tie. I look way too professional. And professional people do NOT spend their time in court. Except my lawyer.

Yes, yes. I got arrested. Again. (Sigh). But I'm innocent this time! Wish _half _of the state of New York would believe me.

Why was I arrested? For burglary on two precious artifacts from the Smithsonian National Museum, which supposedly belonged to the US Government.

I pleaded not guilty of course, but the evidence proved I was caught on tape, red-handed, sporting the exact same clothes worn by the criminal, who so happened to be wearing tights. I _never_ wore tights. Ever in my life.

Luckily my buddies, Nintendo's colorful cast of characters, were with me at the courthouse, and they were going to prove my innocence: Mario, Luigi, Link, Pit, Samus in a sexy leather suit and ripped jeans, Fox, Falco, Kirby and Pikachu. They were all Nintendo characters, who came from a special-edition magical Nintendo 3DS that I… stole from headquarters.

Okay fine, I had a reputation of being a troublemaker. But I'm not trying to be one anymore! Guess I failed at it.

My heart sank just thinking about my past slew of crimes like the theft of the magical Nintendo 3DS from Nintendo Corp… and a few misdemeanors I've done like illegal road racing in Tokyo and recently beating up an army of police officers (Hey, that last crime was Simon's, not me).

But still I felt shameful. I lowered myself on my seat, my face completely flushed red.

"Psst. Hey, Jace." I heard a familiar Italian voice calling me from behind. It was Mario. Y'know, from the _Super Mario Bros_. series. Nintendo's famous icon. I solemnly turned to my cartoonish companion.

"Don't-a worry about a thing okay?" he whispered to me, "Everything is gonna be okay."

"Really?" I said. "Even with all those damning evidence?" Despite my whispering, my voice sounded low and dry.

"Hey!" another voice, more cheerful and youthful than Mario, spoke behind him. It was Pit, the flightless angel from the _Kid Icarus_ series.

"Wipe that frown off your face." He said cheerfully, his face so close to my face I could feel the air from his nose blowing to my face. And it felt so real, "We got you _the_ best lawyer in town, didn't we?"

I had an empty feeling the size of a crater hole in my stomach when Pit said that.

"Really?"

I turned to my supposed-to-be lawyer sitting next to me. He wasn't exactly _Phoenix Wright_. He wasn't even a lawyer. It was Agent Spin from the _Elite Beat Agents, _rocking to a loud rap music on his headphones.

"This doofus is the best lawyer in town?" I said, pointing a thumb at him.

He noticed my gesture and took offense, "Hey…!" he removed his headphones, "I so happen to be the very best!"

"Dude, they're about to sentence me and you didn't even say _objection _once."

"Boy, weren't you supposed to talk first?"

I buried my face onto my palm, and my Nintendo buddies pretty much felt the same way because I heard them express a huge collective groan by Agent Spin's remark.

"Yeah…" Pit brought on a fake smile, "Hate to break it to ya, Stevie Wonder, but you're fired."

Agent Spin's jaws dropped, but Pit went on. "And taking your place would be Luigi!" Pit turned to Luigi with a sidelong glance. "…and Luigi is great at every—!"

He stopped talking, but the crowd remained on full-blast dispute mode in the background. "Where's Luigi?"

I turned around to face the crowded court. So did Mario, DK, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus in a sexy leather suit and ripped jeans, and Fox. The green plumber was missing. They all looked around and he was nowhere to be found.

"Great." Link sighed in defeat, "We got foul-played by a runaway defender of the law!"

I was about to tell Pit and the others not to worry about Luigi anyway, since the court session was going to be over and getting me a lawyer would've been pointless (as it has been from the start), when the bailiff shouted out, "ORDER ON THE COURT!"

And the entire courthouse went dead silent like the night. Everyone immediately hushed.

"All RIIIIISE for Judge Rhodes, for the final verdict!" Bailiff ordered.

All came to their feet. All donned in black gown, the judge stepped out of his office and climbed into his high seat. He was very intimidating: large African American man with faded mustache, a plump face and reddened eyes that showed either his age or his lack of sleep. I don't blame him. With a case like mine, who would sleep?

He was just about to take his seat, when I felt the urge to say something. To prove my innocence again. It was worth a shot. Last minute.

"Your Honor!" I said, and his red eyes zeroed in on me. For a moment there I froze up like ice, but I pushed on, "B-before you make any decision sir, permission to speak?"

Judge glowered at me without a word. The silence added to the pressure. Courthouse was so eerily quiet I swore I could hear a Town Minish next to him whisper under his breath, "_Jeez, Judge so slow, speak old man! Speak!_"

(That's actually all in my head. I didn't actually see a Town Minish there.)

I tried again with my best cute persuasive smile, "Please… pretty please with lots of sugar on top?"

"Isn't there a reason why I wasn't _speaking_ just now?" the Judge said harshly.

I immediately got the message, "Oh, right." I cleared my throat and went on, "So, Your Honor. I'm sure you know that this is all a big misunderstanding of my part, right? Well, y'see, I've been doing a lot of stuffs lately. But stealing is so not my forte!"

Falco chortled sarcastically from the audience. "Sure…"

(Not helping, Falco…)

Fox elbowed him hard to shut his beak. (Thanks, Fox)

I quickly went on, "But, if in any worst cases, I am found guilty, which I believe I ain't, what are we looking at here? One week, two weeks detention…? Because, y'see, my friends and I were supposed to go to Europe this summer. We got it all planned out! A whole summer! Paris, London, Milan… La Italia Riviera, to visit my beloved Nona Maria. She's turning 100years old this Friday!"

A huge smile came to my face at the thought of my _Nona_. "That's big right?" I said. And it _was_ big. Nobody, except a few people, lived that long and bringing up Nona made me hope it rubbed his sensitive bone a little.

"Young man, do you have _any_ idea that the crime you've committed is quite major?" the Judge scolded, "This is a second-degree burglary you've committed and you're an adult, not a juvenile delinquent."

"I… I know sir." I babbled. "But I—!"

The judge cut me off, "So I'd say according to the State of New York, you won't even be getting a day stay in jail…"

"Oh good, then we're all good?" I tried to stay positive. But Judge's face remained etched in stone and as red as a _friggitello_._ friggitello_

"You're gonna spend 15 years in prison!" he blurted out.

My jaws dropped and I felt my brain spinning. "Wh-what?!" I stuttered, "B-but on what grounds?"

"On the grounds that this is a Class-C felony you've committed. You've broken into a building, stolen two of the most precious artifacts on display, and you've used a smokescreen explosive. And what's worse, you didn't just break into any buildings, you broke into a museum. A government property! So that could increase your years from Class-C to Class-A to Class-S! And we don't even HAVE a Class-S felony!"

Class S in court talk did NOT made me feel better compared to the one in video game talk. "B-but your Honor…!"

"Why are you still talking?" The Judge scolded.

I immediately hushed. What was the point? It was over for me.

"Like I said," he said, "this is a serious offense and as per request I am giving you out all of these options to consider. There's also a possibility of parole if you're on good terms. But that's not for me to decide. The Jury will reach the verdict." The Judge turned back to the jury table, "Jury? Have you reached a verdict?"

The Jury's chairs were mysteriously away from the Judge. When they turned around, my jaws dropped, and so were the judge's. Instead of boring casual wearing dudes with unshed weights and old ladies with toupees for hats, there sat the Villager and Isabelle from the _Animal Crossing_ series, Sonic, Palutena, Wii Fit Trainer, Greninja, Little Mac, and of course Princesses Zelda, Peach, Jigglypuff and Luigi, who, I thought, ditched me!

The congregation was shocked to see this exciting cast of characters at the Jury's seat. I couldn't stop smiling. Such awesome support I had.

"Why thank you very much Your Honor." Luigi spoke in an almost sophisticated manner, "Ah-ah-ahem! Now before we can reach a verdict, Your Honor… a verdict which will as I would predict, stuff this fine young man to jail…"

"Hey…" I frowned.

Luigi went on, "I think the members of the Jury and myself would like to reconsider Mr. Riders's sentence hearing and would also like you to reconsider as well. For we believe that even though Jace may or may not have committed the national crime of the year, he is a fine outstanding young man with a thirst for adventure and a great hero within."

Okay, what kind of Kerokerocola drink did Luigi swallowed for breakfast? I almost laughed out loud. The only outstanding thing about me was when I dodged a squirrel last week the day I rode on my street bike, shirtless.

Luigi turned to Peach, "_Princepessa._"

"First of all, Your Honor," Peach began, "Jace is the son of a brave entrepreneur who was amongst the victims of that tragic 9/11 day. Jace was only 9. But ever since that day, Jace has vowed someday to avenge his father and all of the 9/11 victims."

"He dared do that," Zelda said, "At a young age, to join the army!" she then shook her head right after the congregation gasped at that news.

"…aye," Luigi shook his head, "but Mama wouldn't let him."

"Actually it wasn't just Mama." Peach added to Luigi's statement, "The Government doesn't allow 9-year olds in the army."

"I was just turning 10 back then!" I added.

"But Mayor Jace here is more than what you would expect." Isabelle, from _Animal Crossing New Leaf_ added with a grin; her tiny voice caught everyone's attention. "Plus!" she added with a bright smile, "he's our mayor!"

The crowd shifted and groaned. Several turned to the judge who blinked his weary eyes wide open, "Excuse m—Mayor?"

"Yes." Isabelle said with a smile, "Mayor of our New Leaf Town!" she turned to the Villager, "Show the judge the pictures, Mister Villager Sir."

Villager raised his hand and instantly a photo album popped out of his hands. The bailiff retrieved the album and handed it to the judge. I felt my undershirt drenching in sweat, despite the air conditioner.

"Your Honor, I'm not really a Mayor, that's—!"

Judge raised his hand to shut me up, "Is this a joke…?" he frowned, "…miiisss…"

"Ms. Isabelle sir." Isabelle went on before turning to me. "And nonsense Mayor Jace! You are an outstanding leader in our town. Charismatic, organized…" she turned back to the judge, "You should've seen him when he's in charge with all those public works projects: the fountain, the marble statue… He even donated all his Bells to help homeless citizens moved to their dream homes in less than three months, and provided food for life!"

She then turned to the courtroom, "Isn't he generous?"

The congregation looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that. The judge looked at me as if he was trying to say, "_Are we talking about the same Jace Riders here? The upstanding criminal_?"

"If you say yeah, I'll have Tom Nook build dream homes for everybody." Isabelle said.

Tom Nook stood up in the crowd, waving his tiny hammer.

And the congregation replied loudly, "YEAAH!"

"AH—!" the judge pounded his gavel loud enough it knocked the voice out of the courtroom. He turned back to Isabelle, "Ms. Isabelle, that won't be necessary, but thank you though for the lovely gesture. Same for…" he looked at both Villager and Tom Nook, "…you two."

The Animal Crossing characters gave him thumbs up. Boy, do I wish I could crawl under the table right now.

"Now can we get a move on?"

"Your Honor," spoke Palutena and the judge groaned. He let Palutena the spotlight anyway.

The moment Palutena stood from her seat, the entire court placed their full attention on her. Even the judge stopped groaning.

"If I may," she spoke with such radiance and beauty in her voice it was enchanting, "Jacen Riders here may have committed a Class-C felony or a Class-B felony, or a Class-A felony…"

"…Your point, Palutena?" I muttered in my lips.

"…But this fine young man here is an outstanding citizen able to uphold the law."

"In under five minutes like my wings." Pit muttered. All eyes turned to him. Pit shrugged, "What? It's true!"

"Dude…" I said to Pit in a hushed contempt tone.

"…Hate to say to he _does_ speak the truth." Palutena said. I stared at the crowd. Everyone nodded in agreement also but none dared to object. It was like her voice was charming them. Not liking what everyone was saying right now, _especially_ Palutena.

"But…" the goddess went on, "He does know the difference between truth and lie. And when he says he did not steal national artifacts. Therefore, I believe him."

She took her seat and gave a few seconds for the crowded court to come back to their senses after blubbering a few oohs and aahs.

"Hey, just like I believe that I'm the fastest hedgehog on the planet!" Sonic said haughtily, reclining with two legs resting on the bench. His comments brought groans across the courtroom.

The Judge stared puzzlingly at Sonic, "Hey, weren't you just…" he swept his finger across the courtroom, "…sitting over there?"

"Just provin' a point there, Judgey Wudgey. Just provin' a point there."

I almost laughed at the nickname. Judgey Wudgey.

"You might also need to recall, everybody," Luigi added, "that Jace also saved New York City almost countless times before in the past. Heck he even saved the Nintendo world countless times. And…"

"Focus on exhaling." Wii Fit Trainer interrupted Luigi from behind. And following her were two loud snoring from Little Mac and Greninja.

"Relax your stomach after exhaling… to let the air back in naturally." The trainer spoke, standing among the jury with her white clay eyes closed… or open, I couldn't figure it out. But Little Mac and Greninja snoring with their heads stacked on top of one another really disturbed me.

"Hey!" the Judge barked, "This is a courtroom, not a yoga stu—!"

Greninja flashed one eye open and glared at the judge. The Judge's voice died.

"They haven't had enough sleep, Your Honor." The Trainer said, "So they deserve tranquility and rest. And so does Jace. Away from all the drama of crime and punishment. Unless you would like to feel the wrath of Little Mac's Star Punch or Greninja's Night Slash, feel free to interrupt this yoga exercise anytime."

"Jiggly…!" Jigglypuff hopped on the bench, with a microphone on hand.

"And no Jigglypuff, we do not want to hear you sing." The trainer said.

Jigglypuff swelled up with anger but he hopped back to his seat without any argument. There was a brief silence in the court room when the judge finally spoke.

"I see that you all make really good arguments. ...for a colorful, yet, very immature cast of the Jury Court."

The Judge finally turned back to me, "You're lucky, Mr. Riders."

That lit up a glitter of hope in my chest, and huge smiles on the Smash Brothers.

"But by order of the State of New York," the judge went on, "I'm gonna grant you a 90-day probation. This will give me time to review your case further."

The smile quickly vanished from my face the same time it came in, "Probation?" I repeated.

"Yes." The judge sounded off, "That means you are not allowed to leave this place. You're not allowed to leave your neighborhood, your city, not even the country for a simple visit to Nona."

I dug my nails through my dress pants when he mentioned Nona. Nona was turning 100. I did not like what he was saying. I braced myself for what was coming.

"w-wait…you mean…?" I tried to compose my shrill whimper.

"That's right." the Judge openly said, "You are gonna have to cancel your European trip and your Nona visit for a _very_ long time."

I'd argue with him some more, but that would be pointless. Apparently evil Judge cared little about family. I won't be surprised if _his_ Nona rejected him as a child.

"Consider this your house arrest." The judge's chastising voice finished.

The punishment I have just received slowly sunk into my mind. 90-day probation? That meant I would miss more than just a visit to Nona, I would miss my entire summer! And I was really looking forward to our European trip apart from Nona's visit.

Hunt, Jenn, and I have planned out this trip since we started college. First we'd go to Paris, then London, then we head to Venice for the big birthday bash, and finally we take an adventure across the wonders of New Zealand. Best part of all of this: we'd take the Smash Brothers with us! Would've been one heck of an adventure.

And now that adventure has been postponed. Indefinitely. By a guy in a hawk mask wearing tights who called himself _Winghawk_, and his hobby was stealing national museum artifacts and framing innocent victims for it. But hey, it's not my fault that the museum didn't used the citizens' tax money to put up higher security but instead put up a 40-year old fast food junkie on duty who can't even get up to use the restroom.

All of this thought no longer hurt my spirit, but made my hot head boil. What else could go wrong?

"And while I am at it," the judge spoke again, this time with a hint of authority in his voice, "I am assigning you a parole officer. Mr. Somith."

I looked back at the judge. "Wait… what?"

"Mr. Ryan Somith." The judge spoke again and next thing I saw was Ryan himself, my living nightmare. He waltzed right up from the end of the courtroom to the front of it and stood right next to me.

He turned to me and smiled. "Hello Mr. Riders."

My eyes found his eyes mirroring undisguised triumph, satisfaction, and something else… oh yeah… motive.

I was frozen at the defendant's stand, unable to understand this sick twist of game that just happened.

I pulled away from his stare to face Judge again, "…w-wait, Ryan Somith?_ This _Ryan Somith?"My fingershot out at the geek dressed in Mikayla Armani suit, red tie, and that NY Police badge perched on his black coat.

"Yes, do you have a problem with Mr. Somith?" the judge asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "Of course I do, Your Honor! He's an A-Class criminal! He tried to kill me back in London!"

"London?" the judge deepened his frown, turning to the new parole officer to confirm the accusation. Ryan remained staid, even raised up his shoulders, shrugging in denial. I just couldn't believe this.

"Mr. Riders, this is the United States of America!" the judge went on, "Not London or Europe. Whatever happened there is none of our concern."

I shook my head in utter denial.

"And you both share the same age." The judge added, "So to have an officer about your age and the moral values that you lack thereof, should benefit you greatly."

I almost took a staggering step back, fighting to regain control of my balance. Maybe my brain just short-circuited and needed to get rebooted, because I couldn't SWORN that I heard Judge said Ryan Somith has moral values that would benefit me greatly! Let's be honest here, Ryan was as immoral as a dictator!

"Do not worry, your Honor." Ryan said. I turned to him to see a creepy smile formed over his lips as he stared back at me, "Mr. Riders is in good hands now."

"Good. See to it that he is." The judge said to him, "And with that…"

The Judge picked up his gavel just as that creepy smile of Ryan's vanished. He was now staring back at me with cold intent. I felt my spine freeze.

"…your sentencing begins now!" Judge said, "Case dismissed."

With one loud bang of the gavel, the court was quickly dismissed.


	3. Chapter 2 - Cursed in 3D

**Disclaimer**: The Smash Bros. series belongs to Nintendo, while the other games to be shown in this story belong to various gaming publisher such as Sony and Microsoft.

* * *

**- **_Super Smash Bros. 3D x Project XEN_** -**

**PROJECT HEROES IN 3D**

* * *

**xxx**

**Author****'****s Note: **_This special SSB x PXEN crossover will be written from Jace and Michael__'__s point of views, except for scenes where they will not show up in, which will be written in the usual third-person view. Enjoy!_

**- Chapter 2 ****–  
Cursed in 3D**

-**Jacen Riders****'**** POV-**

"What? You're kidding me!" Jenn's face fell as soon as she heard the news of my sentencing. My cousin and my best friend Hunt were at the cruise ship dock and I was stuck at home at the Plaza Hotel. And because I was both on house arrest AND on probation, we had to _Skype _each other instead.

"But you didn't steal that… thing… they're talking about!" Hunt uncertainly said. He then leaned onto the camera, "You didn't steal it didn't you?"

"Of course I didn't steal it Hunt!" I replied with a harsh tone, "Just because I stole a 3DS from Nintendo Corp, doesn't mean I'm labeled to be a thief for life!"

Hunt glanced at Jenn also with the same look. Jenn opened her mouth to say something but all that came out of her was "Weeeell…"

I rolled my eyes, but she went on, "You _did _steal that hot Masarati GrandTurismo from our rich neighbor back in high school, senior year. Just to take your date to Prom with it."

"And you stole the entire Math class's test papers back in middle school."

"And you hacked through the bank computer system just to steal $50 off their reserve just to buy Skyrim Collector's Edi—!"

"My point is…!" I interrupted, "I don't steal national artifacts, like those two… Wonderful Stones or something at the Smithsonian. Even if they have some values. And I wouldn't have hacked the bank in the first place if Mom had given me my allowance."

"According to my Tourist App," Hunt said, "there are five of them in this world. And legend has it that they carry supernatural powers. I guess I understand why the government thinks you stole it."

"I didn't steal it." I complained again, "I've been framed! I've never been framed before. I'm lovable!"

Jenn turned to Hunt, "Yeah, Hunt. Cut him some slacks. If he didn't do it, he didn't do it."

"He didn't do what exactly?" came a voice behind the gang. Jenn turned to the person who spoke. Tall, dark, and handsome with dark hair, six feet and athletic build. Jenn lit up at the sight of him. "Sam!"

"Sorry for barging in the conversation guys. I'm sure it must have been something important." The mysterious Sam reached to give Jenn a kiss; which made Hunt gag a little.

"Get a room guys." Hunt said.

"It was just a kiss." Jenn said before smiling, "Jealous much, Hunt?"

Hunt crossed his arms and pouted a little.

"You look spiffy today, Sam." I said, noticing his blue blazer jacket over a white plaid shirt, jeans, and Italian shoes.

"Yeah." Sam briefly hesitated, "I am actually meeting a couple of executives for an interview lunch at this major company here on the ship."

Jenn gasped, "That means you'll—!"

"That means I'm coming with you to Europe." Sam said, "We'll have our romantic European getaway we've always wanted after all."

Jenn's face brightened with excitement, Hunt's was neutral, but mine fell. "Thank you, business lunch!" Jenn said before hugging her boyfriend and pulled him into yet another kiss. And Hunt pulled another gag.

"Lucky you guys." I sulked.

Suddenly the faces of Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach popped up in front of me, startling me, Hunt and the kissing couple. "HEY, don't-a worry about a thing, Jace." Mario said, "You can-a do a bunch of other stuffs there in New York, right?"

"Yeah!" Luigi said, "And if-a not New York, there's the Nintendo World too!"

Toad struck Luigi's toes with his big feet.

"YOWL!" Luigi yowled in pain. "What was that for?"

"How about being a little discreet, big mouth?" Toad exclaimed, "People are-a watching."

"Let's go." Peach pulled Luigi by the ear and dragged him out of view. Mario and Toad followed, acting like nothing interesting was happening. But I thought a few bystanders staring at them. That made me crack a laugh. _Those guys_…_!_

Sam turned to me, "Hey listen man, I'm sorry about your… misdemeanor. But hey, like they say, the criminal cannot go unpunished right?"

I sighed in frustration, "I'm not a criminal." I enunciated, "I'm not a criminal! I've been framed!"

"Riiight." Sam drawled.

"Well, we gotta go Jace." Jenn said. "Sammy here don't wanna miss his interview."

"You got that right baby?" Sam gave Jenn a grin and a wink, "See you inside?"

"Okay, baby." Jenn replied and the duo kissed again.

"Okay, one more kiss from you two and I will literally use your luggage as a barf bag." Hunt threatened.

Jenn threw a punch on Hunt's shoulder. "Ow." Hunt flinched. Sam laughed. He then let go off Jenn and took off into the ship.

"No, Kirby! That suitcase is NOT a chocolate bar!" Falco was heard screaming nearby.

"Uh-oh." Jenn said, "I'm gonna go help our Nintendo friends. Kirby is about to get into a Gourmet Brawl with Falco. If you know what I mean." She giggled before taking off out of Skype view.

It was just Hunt and me now. He looked at me with utter disapproval—and pain from Jenn's punch—in his eyes, "I've never liked that guy." He said to me.

"Who? Sam?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"Dude, you've _always_ said that about every guy she's ever dated." I said, "Just tell her—!"

"No!" he pointed a stern finger at me.

"But I just—!"

"No!"

"Would you—!"

"NO!" his voice was loud and stern. I kept quiet.

"THIS discussion is never leaving this _Skype _call, or any call for that matter. Remember you shook on it."

"Oh yeah. The promise." I sighed, "Well, maybe another time. But I beg you, don't let this opportunity—!"

"Pass me by. Yes. You're right. I won't let this opportunity of exposing Sam's dark past… whatever that is… to Jenn so that she can dump him and find someone better."

"How are you going to do that exactly?"

He gave me a strange grin, "let's just say… I know some people. It's gonna be a summer to remember."

xXx

The ship's fanciest restaurant was packed with thousands of cruise ship guests from all classes—mostly the upper and middle class. Sam circled past a couple of tables until he reached one particular table occupied by someone reading the restaurant menu across from an empty seat. The table was equipped with a delicious lobster dinner, lit candles with a bouquet of flowers in the middle, and Sam's guest appeared to be female. Sam took over the seat.

"Sorry it took so long." Sam said to his guest, "I had some…" he hesitated, "…errands to work with."

His guest dropped the menu book. It was Vivian Valentine, looking gorgeous in her tight red jumpsuit and silver blond wavy hair.

"Why, your errands could've waited. But I…" she outstretched her arm across the table to feel Sam's manly hand, "…couldn't have waited a little bit longer."

Sam smiled. "Vivian." he said her name, almost singsonged-like. He looked around, "Where's my date?"

She retreat her hand from him, "Oh you mean perfect little Mikayla?"

"Yeah, that Mikayla?"

"She had to go freshen up."

"Thanks Vivian. I'll take it from here." A female voice spoke behind Vivian. Sam looked up to see **Mikayla Bellin (Project XEN) **and smiled. She smiled back at him. Vivian didn't bother looking back at her friend.

"Late in style as always, Miki-Chan?"

"Please don't call me that."

Vivian stood up, picked up her purse and was about to leave when she stopped nose-to-nose with her, "At least you picked up the right guy." She smirked.

Mikayla took her seat as Vivian stepped away, the sexy girl's skirt swishing back and forth-_Chui, Chui, Chui_ as she walked out. She didn't bother looking back at half of the men, including Sam, staring at her with hypnotic lustful thoughts in their mind.

Mikayla stared back at Sam, then back at the departed Vivian, then again back at Sam. "Hey!" she clapped her hands and snapped fingers, "Focus, Sam!"

"Oh." Sam regrouped, "Sorry."

Of course the vivacious Vivian failed to notice that she was also being watched by Nintendo characters—Villager, the female Villager, and Palutena. All three watched with dropped jaws.

Villager snapped out of trance and turned to the girls, "Wh-HEY! Don't stare at her! She's… bewitching!"

"Oh?" Female Villager hissed, "but when we complain to you men about staring at girls, you keep staring at them more."

"You got that right." Palutena said, taking a sip from her tea.

"But I'm shocked," Female Villager confessed, "Isn't he dating someone else?"

"Yeah. That girl Jenn." Villager replied, "He's two-timing her with a spoiled little 13… 14-year old girl _and_ her sexy friend. A two-timer with no shame."

"That's a _three_-timer." Palutena said to Toad.

"Whatever." Villager rolled his eyes.

"Did you just called her sexy?" Female Villager snarled at her mate.

Villager stammered, "Wuh—! You know what I mean!"

The three Smash Bros. continued watching.

"So," Mikayla leaned closer to her boyfriend, "where were you, that we had to move our date from the Sky Restaurant to this Four-Star Haven?"

"Nothing…" Sam said, "I mean, nowhere that's important. I was just thinking that for our dinner date, we should dine at the most formal place ever. You know… a couple gotta look sophisticated and Mikayla…" he grabbed her hand and gently rubbed it, "I like you."

Mikayla blushed, "Aww… Sam. You're the most adorable boyfriend ever." She leaned in for a kiss and he kissed back; to Villager, Female Villager and Palutena's shock.

Pat and Maple came into the restaurant as well, shoulder-to-shoulder like the perfect BFFs. Following them from behind is Hans, cool, calm and collected as always. The trio stopped when they spotted the Villagers and Palutena.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Maple greeted the Nintendo characters who mesmerizingly were glued on the other couple across from them.

"…is something wrong?" Pat wondered.

"Oh, girls." Palutena stepped before the two girls and placed her gentle hands on their shoulders. She shook her head, "You don't wanna know. It's too… horrible. Even for women like us."

"You mean Jenn's boyfriend seeing another girl over there?" Hans stared at the couple.

"Huh?" confused Maple and Pat turned to Hans. Palutena and the Villagers shot lethal glares at Hans. Hans hesitated, "I mean… that _delicious_ lemon flan over there!" he pointed at another table, "…it's horrible because it's full of rum and red wine. You know you could get drunk in a snap. Can we order something else? I'm starving."

Hans shoved Pat and Maple onward to another place.

xxx

-**Michael Bellin****'****s POV-**

"Look out!"

I heard Nathan Drake shout at me. Next thing I knew I was shoved hard to the ground, and something huge and heavy came out of the blue and struck Nathan's sword.

It was a Battle Axe the size of a TV. One of the Orc Demons just took us by surprise. I thought I had escaped that thing!

I rolled to my side and crawled back to the tree behind me as I watched Nathan struggling on his legs with the Sword of Stephen firm on his grasp. Nathan may be a skilled treasure hunter but he sucked at swordfighting.

The Orc pressed his axe hard on his sword with great strength, forcing his opponent down on one knee.

"Nathan!" I shuffled to his feet and ran at the enemy to help my friend. But before I could even reach them, a huge green arm wrapped around my neck from behind, catching me off guard. Another Orc Demon just snuck behind me. I struggled but the Orc proved too strong and mighty.

"MICHAEL!" Nathan Drake cried out, "GET OUTTA HERE!"

"I CAN'T!" I gasped, "Can't you… s-see I'm in a buh…bind here?"

The orc raised his axe right between my face. The sharpness of the blade barely rubbed on my nose.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CUT YOUR FACE!" The orc growled; its foul breath of death filled my nostrils. My blood turned cold.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Nathan shouted just as he drove an elbow jab into the Orc Demon's throat. The orc demon staggered back. He pushed himself off the orc, dropped the sword, and pulled out his AK-47 Assault Rifle. He pulled the trigger and a flurry of bullets pelted the demon all over its rock-hard green chest.

The Demon staggered back, growling in pain. Snarling he turned to Nathan who quickly readied a Grenade Launcher. He pulled another trigger. One shot fired into an explosive blast that sent the orc flying into the trees like a speeding train. The demon's back slammed right on a leaf-growing pillar. A loud cracking sound resounded on impact as the orc yowled in pain.

The other orc stared in disbelief of his defeated comrade slumping to the ground. I could feel his hold on me slipping. Now was my chance. I threw an elbow jab, striking my enemy to the lower stomach. The orc dropped his axe down and bent over. I turned around and drove a knee jab right through its crotch. The demon fell to one knee, howling in tears.

"HAHA!" I choked of laughter, "Who'd have thought demons have crotches? I can't believe I broke yours!"

The Orc Demon stare back at me with extreme displeasure from my action. "Oh you're going to pay so dearly for it!"

He raised his axe up in the air and let out a ferocious battle cry.

"Hold it!" Nathan yanked out his Dessert Eagle and fired a shot. But the Ogre Demon was too fast for him and swung its axe across Nathan's hand. Nathan cried out in pain as his gun flew into the air. The Demon then grabbed my head and slammed my whole body on Nathan.

We both fell on the ground. As we turned around the Demon raised his axe up in the air again and let out another battle cry. This was over for us.

"GOMORRAH!" A warning cry called from a distance behind us.

Nathan and I spotted at tidal wave of hair and weave shoot past us and wrapped around the Demon. The hair snake yanked the demon past us and into a dark portal. Next thing I saw was that dragon Gomorrah. The ferocious beast unhinged its jaws and started chomping at the demon. Blood spilled everywhere. It was disgusting and disturbing.

Next thing I knew, the demon's skull landed right before our feet like a stone. I screamed. I didn't mean to scream, but seeing that skull in front of me was terrifying.

"Oh, would you relax?" the voice of Bayonetta caught us from behind. The Umbra Witch walked toward us with a flaunting air in her. Typical Bay Love. That's what I call her.

"I killed the demon for you." She said, "So the least you could do is say 'Thank you'."

"Right." Nathan stood up, brushed the dust off him and breathed a relieved sigh, "Thank you."

Bay looked at me, expecting my thank you. I just stared at her.

"No freaking way I'm thanking you!" I finally shouted.

Bay crossed her arms across her voluptuous chest, "And why not?"

"Because none of this would've happened if you had let me get cursed by the Umbra Witches Army!"

"I _did _warn you the Army not to play around with them in our battle against the Lumens." Bay said, "But _nooo, _you had to put your nose in the Book of Infernal Demons. And now you'll be hunted by monsters for all eternity."

"No kidding." I snarled in panic just at that thought. "Or worse…" The next thought came to mind like a flash of lightning, "…I turn into a monster."

I stared at my hand and a cold chill coursed through me like ice water, "Why are my hands full of veins?" I formed a fist and shoved it to Nathan's face, "WHY IS MY FIST FULL OF VEINS? TELL ME!"

"Uhh, I dunno. You've been running around all day fighting Demons who wants to add you to your clan and Lumens who wants to destroy you?"

"Oh."

Bay and Nathan both grabbed my arms and lifted me up to my feet, "Look, pretty boy." She said, "I know you're all banged up by this, but it'll pass."

"We're looking for a cure as we speak." Nathan said.

"Not according to the Witches there is." I said solemnly.

"Do you really trust the Witches?" Bay said.

I was about to answer, but then I thought again at the question. Witches and basically anything evil never really spoke the truth. Heck, the truth was like poison to them. Like Light is poison to Darkness.

"…all right, maybe not. But what we're doing right now for a cure is kinda questionable don't you think?" I said, "I mean, people are involved in it. People could get hurt."

"Maybe." Bay said, "But at least we'll save your soul."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I dug my hand in, pulled it up and looked at the readout. "Great. I'm gonna have to deal with some sister drama right now. I have to go."

I pulled out my Portal gun and pointed in the middle of the forest.

"You sure you don't want to talk to your sister about what's going on with you?"

"It's best she stays out of the way." I said just as I pressed the trigger. The Portal formed before me and I stepped through.

xxx


End file.
